Clockwork
by reecieroxz
Summary: Wiress can't speak without Beetee. But when she gets thrown into the 75th Quarter Quell, she must call all her courage, and find her voice-before it's too late. Lame summary. Just read.xD


"Tik-Tok." I said urgently.

"Oh hear we go again. Tik-Tok. Tik-tok. The mouse ran up the freakin' clock. Can't you just STAY down, NUTS?!"

"Tik-tok.." I muttered, glaring at her, and turned to Beetee for explanation.

He gave me a sad look, a shrug, and turned away.

Of course, he didn't understand. I couldn't explain it either.

All I knew was that the arena in which we were now stranded was a clock. And that we were headed straight for doom.

"We should go this way.." A man muttered slowly before turning to the girl. "Sound good to you Jo?"

The girl, Johanna, snorted, making her nostrils flare rapidly."Whatever.." she muttered. "I don't care."

"And what about you Beetee?" the man turned around.

Beetee shrugged. "Sounds okay to me. You, Wire?"

"Tik-Tokk.." I muttered, glancing up from my dirty hands. I couldn't say anything else.

The man, named Blight, nodded slowly, and turned to begin walking into the section ahead of us.

We were headed straight for doom.

Our group walked into the waiting darkness, every now and then pushing back a stray vine or hopping over rotted fallen trees.

"Hickory..Dickory..Dock…" I sang quietly, dodging a tree."the mouse..clock.."

Faintly, ahead, I thought I heard Johanna groan, but I continued. It was comfort. Home.

We walked on like that for a while, until we all decided that it was time to make camp. Johanna immediately slumped to the ground, kicking her feet out warily. Beetee and I stayed up though, just in case.

"Right then.." Blight muttered as he gave Johanna a quick glare," I'm going to go look for some water. Any one who wants to come is welcome."

Slowly he strode away, surely he said that to himself, he knew we weren't going to come.

"Tik.." I muttered, putting a cautious hand on Beetee's shoulder.

He turned a flashed me a small smile. His smiles always made me feel better.

"Oh, Wire, I almost forgot." Beetee said as he snatched a metallic object from his belt. He held it up for me to see. "Remember this?"

"Tik." I reached out a rough hand to touch the smooth surface of the coil. A wire. Slightly dirty but other than that perfect.

He nodded, a grin spreading across his face. He understood.

"I thought It might come in handy since I won my games with it.." He laughed slightly.

"Tok.." I smiled back. Of course.

"Ow! WHAT IN THE FRICKIN' NAME OF-"

Johanna stood up suddenly, wiping her eyes furiously.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. The doom was here.

"Tik-tok. Tik-Tok." I said urgently, tugging on Beetee.

Suddenly a drop of red rain fell onto Beetee's glasses. He quickly took them off and stared at the little droplet.

"What-"

"TIK-TOK-TIK-TOK-" My breathing began to get faster. We were dead.

Then I felt a raindrop fall onto my face. Then another one on my arm. Then another. Then-

"RUN!" screeched Johanna, toppling to her feet.

"Tik-" I turned around and saw it. A giant red storm. And the rain was approaching fast. Already it was hitting trees 10 yards away from us.

I quickly turned and bolted after Johanna not even wondering if Beetee was following. I just wanted to get out before the storm.

I charged through the forest, keeping Johanna in sight. "Tik..Tok.." I faintly sang, trying to keep from hyperventilating or falling down. "The mouse ran up the-"

I felt another drop hit my leg. Then one hit my arm.

It was too late. The storm was too fast.

As quickly as we had run, the storm had followed, and now it was uponz us. Torrents of red rain poured through the trees, blocking my vision, and Johanna.

I blindly ran through the forest, red covering my sight, and everything around me.

"TIK-TOK!" I screamed, throwing my arms out.

"This..way!" I heard Blight scream faintly.

"Ti-" I began, running after the voice. Then faintly I heard another voice.

"Wire.." it said weakly.

Beetee. Quickly I whipped around, scattering the rain everywhere. I still couldn't see anything.

"Wire.." Beetee said again, and before I knew what I was doing, I ran after the faint voice. _Beetee! I'm_ _coming!_ I thought urgently.

I crashed back through the red soaked trees, trying to find him. _Beetee, where are you?_

I tried to shout, but I couldn't.

Then I felt a tug on my jumpsuit.

"NUTS!COME _ON!_" Johanna yelled as she tugged me backwards violently.

"TIK!" I screeched, trying to break free of her grasp. _Beetee!_

"COME ON!" she yelled again, and I couldn't resist. I let her drag me through the rain, and the trees.

I closed my eyes tightly. _Beetee, I'm sorry._

Soon, I felt the rain stop, and I opened my heavy eyes. We were out of the section of the clock, and we were on the beach. I looked around.

Johanna was collapsed on the beach, breathing heavily, covered in red. And then I saw Beetee-_Thank God!_ Unconscious on the sand, clutching his belt tightly.

We had survived this, but without communication, we were dead.


End file.
